


Sweet Proof

by raskin



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Come Back to Bed, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raskin/pseuds/raskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short shot that has Jason convincing Pythagoras to come back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Proof

“Py, please come back to bed.” 

Pythagoras wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, and said nothing. He drew his knees to his chin, and let his head fall back on the mud wall of the terrace, praying to Poseidon that Jason would leave him alone.

“What did I say! What did I do?” Jason pleaded. He fell to his knees between Pythagoras's feet. “I would never want to hurt you.”

“Just leave it! I’m fine.” _Fine without you. Touching me. Telling me I’m beautiful._ “We’re for Helios in the morning. You need your sleep.”

“And I won’t get any without you by my side. Come, please…” Jason reached out and stroked Pythagoras’s face. “I need you.”

Pythagoras jerked his head to the side, away from those tender fingers. “Need me?” he scoffed.

Jason’s jaw dropped, and his reply was stammered. “Well, yes. Of course I do! You are everything to—”

“Stop! Stop mocking me. Why would you, you who has the love of a princess, and could take any lover he wants, need me? You are so handsome and strong and quick, while I’m homely and weak and –”

“And smart -- so smart! -- and funny and kind. And beautiful. Especially to me.” Jason cupped his friend’s jaw and gently turned his head towards him. “I love you. Completely.”

Pythagoras leaned into the caress of Jason’s hand, in spite of himself. The tears flowed more freely now. 

“I love your soft lips.” Jason kissed those lips now. “And your sweet, clear eyes.” His lips pressed against the heavy eyelids. “And that pointed little chin.” He sucked it into his mouth. “Need I continue?”

Pythagoras sniffed. “Maybe…”

Chuckling a bit, Jason kissed his jaw. “I love your smooth, white skin. And your curly hair – and not only that on top of your head!”

Pythagoras gasped as Jason slipped a hand deep into his loose linen drawers. _Zeus!_ His fingers felt so good as they wrapped around his length.

“I love this, too. And it appears that the affection is mutual,” Jason laughed, jiggling the hardening cock. Then he reached deeper. “And mostly, I love coming home to this… spot… right… here.”

He couldn’t hold back a moan as Jason probed him. Pythagoras knew that it was no use saying no to this man. As absurd as it seemed, as illogical as it was, Jason wanted him. _Him!_

As his fingers continued to work between his legs, Jason whispered against his neck, “And if you could possibly need more evidence, this should convince you.” With his free hand he took Pythagoras’s and laid it over his own hard, twitching cock.

Pythagoras let Jason scoop him up in his arms and carry him back to the bedroom. It didn’t add up, this man’s love for him, but he decided sometimes mathematics had to bow to chemistry.


End file.
